Mirror mirror
by Mizu no Kokoro
Summary: [Savan]There are times where the meaning of 'existence' fades into nothing. His eyes were vacant, without hope. Each breath, each movement without any will or desire. An ambition that disappeared with the passing of time. Nothing seemed to matter anymore.


_**Mirror mirror**_

* * *

_There are times where the meaning of 'existence' fades into nothing._

His eyes were vacant, without hope. Each breath, each movement- without any will or desire. An ambition that disappeared with the passing of time.

_Nothing seemed to matter anymore._

For 4000 years, he devoted himself to the restoration of a prosperous era. In the end, all was in vain. His species faded into obscurity, and the rule of the Winglies was unmistakably over.

Days, years... An eternity spent in a city soon forgotten by the world. Over time, even the faint glow of the smooth pattern walls became wearing.

Alone, he cursed his foolish ideals and impossible dreams. There was no more meaning to his 'life', and yet, he must continue existing. Without purpose, without aim.

_Immortal..._

Then, he saw _her_...

Through a magical mirror constructed during his studies, he saw the world without interest. But this time... this time it was different.

The translucent light illuminated the image of a creature with wings and shrouded in darkness. There was a stir in his heart and he watches with curiosity. Here, was a plague upon Human kind he did not notice before. He watches in silence as his mirror shows the burning of a village, and the killing of its inhabitants.

_What in the name of Soa...?_

The creature killed without mercy or hesitation. Could it be that this creature had no purpose in life also? He wonders thoughtfully. The scenes of this monster intrigued him, but then...

There was a flash of light that blinds him momentarily, and when he looks back to his mirror he was surprised to see the image of an armor-cladded woman with long dark hair emerge from the blazing village. In her right hand she clutches a rapier that dripped blood, and in her left hand she held a dark-coloured stone.

In that moment, when she turned her head to glance back at the flames, Savan saw her face clearly. He saw the profound sorrow in the woman's eyes- those dark violet eyes, filled with despair but shone with determination. He felt an emotion he had never experienced begin to take form.

The woman watched as the village burned, her hair fluttering in the wind and smoke. She closed her eyes for a second and whispered to the sky before leaving the village behind.

_I'm sorry..._

From that moment, he was caught. He had fallen.

His mirror became a window to the world. And for the first time in 4000 years, he wanted to know more about the world again. He wanted to know who and why... He wanted, to know _her_ name.

_Rose..._

Through the aid of his mirror, he uncovers the truth between the Black Monster and the Moon Child. He listened and watched the conversations between Rose and Charle Frama. Bits and pieces shown to him- quickly he was able to place them together to solve the puzzle. Rose, the only surviving Dragoon, and now known as the Black Monster fated to kill the Moon Child every 108 years, in order to prevent the destruction of the world. An immortal being thanks to Wingly magic. She carries the weight of the world upon her shoulders. She, the dark-hair woman with violet eyes filled with unspoken sadness.

He understood her sorrow, and he felt her pain. Like a lit flame, he soon felt the desire to ease her seemly eternal suffering. He wanted to free her from the chains of fate that bind her.

_Rose... you are my..._

He suddenly found a new purpose for existing and meaning to his eternal life, and with determination he sought to create another seal to guard the Body of the Virage Embryo, as well as a new ultimate magic.

From time to time he continued to watch her, and with every 108 years, when the screams of the people killed by the Black Monster reached his ears through the boundary that was his mirror, he worked even harder.

With every 108 years, he saw her eyes grow sadder and felt her heart go colder.

Silently, he hoped that she could hold on. He wanted to tell her to hang on, and that he will soon find an end to her nightmare. Secretly, he longed to see her smile.

For 7000 years, he worked and watched from a distance. With his project nearing completion and a change in the course of history, he finally had his chance to meet her.

_I would often think about it. The thing we are doing, namely Charle creating the Signet Sphere to seal the Moon That Never Sets, and Rose continuously killing the Moon Child. I prepared for the coming evil day with a new signet, Moot, and the Psychedelic Bomb. And waited until the moment. The road to destruction laid by the creator, Soa was supposed to be absolute. But evolution was stopped by us, Winglies. I would often think about it. Whether our deeds were the right thing. And will continue forever. I am afraid. Whether I will be myself until the day my body perishes and becomes dust. Will our intention be engulfed by the intention of the creator, Soa eventually? Is everything meaningless?_

He worked because of her actions and courage, he lived with purpose because she proved that you have to fight to protect what is important. He remembers her response to his questioning. She was so definite, so sure.

_You go too far. We are neither immortal, nor gods. We are mere people. People should just live in the present. Because it means living for the "next" present. I have been that way. And I won't change._

Her courage, her depth, her determination... Her will to protect a world liberated by her friends and loved-ones.

_Rose... you are my... inspiration, and motivation. You are my purpose in this immortal life. You gave me back what I had lost in the passage of time. Thank you... always._

* * *

_May 28, 2007_

_Read and Review, much appreciated._

_Disclaimer: Characters and plot are property of Sony.  
_


End file.
